


I started to feel lazy during quarantine

by CEFaust



Series: Dreamnoblade fanart [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Multi, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEFaust/pseuds/CEFaust
Summary: Bored
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnoblade fanart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158380
Comments: 13
Kudos: 184





	I started to feel lazy during quarantine

Hi there! Long time no see (maybe lol)

I decided to draw something during quarantine but just 4 cuz i'm lazy

So let's go, shall we?

I drew it since Valentine cuz i'm so lonely. 😔

I decided to print it into keychain and give it for some of my friends 😎

And then, yesterday i drew this. 

Well... my cat died and i'm very upset. I just cant force myself to draw Dream happy when i was sad

But now i'm okay i think 

Today i draw 2 and i think it cute heh

This is "Dream the orphan and Techno the prince AU" from my friend and i think it kinda cool 

Dream looks like Tommy in some reason but plz dont blame me. I just forget his mask :d

And then. This is "Highschool AU".

As i have note, i'm an author too but my English is very unpogchamp so :p

Thank you for all the kudos and comment!!🤲🤲

See ya


End file.
